What Does Love Feels Like?
by CJ122
Summary: Twenty-three year old Namine Saneda was saved by a 'blonde god' as she silently referred him as. Roxas Takumi twenty-five year old cop just wanted to help out his best friend's wife's little sister. As time passed the two have grown inseparatable Namine began to open up to Roxas and for the first time in five years, she talks to him. RokuNami Sokai VanXio VenAqua
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

5 years ago.

The blood trickled down my pale face.

My blue eyes were dull and lifeless.

I couldn't move my body, he's at it again.

His tantrums has gotten worse than before.

There was never a time when he was sober.

I laid here, on the ground lifeless thinking how bittersweet death could be.

Slowing closing my eyes I felt cold hands grasp my neck, clenching tightly.

I didn't have the erge to fight back, as I laid on the cool floor.

"Get up, bitch." He sneered.

I didn't move, nor did I say a single word.

Just lie there and you'll be fine, I said to myself.

He's at it again.

And as always, I let him.

He's fingers roamed around my body squeezing my breast then ran his fingers down to my genital area.

A tear slipped down my face.

There was no way I could fight back, he made sure of that years ago.

His breath smells like alcohol.

My heart shattered at its scent, it was the sole reason why my fairy tale dream life turned into a nightmare.

The door burst open.

"Put your hands up were I can see them sir. Got it memorized?" A voice said.

He snarled at the voice reluctantly letting me go.

"Namine!" A worried voice called out for me.

"Kairi-nee." I murmured softly.

I reluctantly opened my eyes, and met an intense pair of sapphire eyes. Shining so brightly with life, his golden spikes looked soft and silky.

The man shyly smiled at me as he picked me up.

"Leave my wife where she is." He growled.

"No, you leave my baby sister alone! You've done enough damage!" Kairi screeched.

"Shut it, whore. You have your own fiance to worry about." He retorted.

He made his way towards me and the blonde God. "Halt, sir. You are under arrest for abuse." He said smooth and slick.

His companion chuckled as he hand cuffed Him. "You better listen to him, he may look like an angel, but really? He's an ass." He teased.

Right after that comment I fainted.

Welcoming the blackness of peace.

5 years ahead.

Roxas sat on his office chair sorting out paper work. These recent months the organization cops committee have been receiving a lot of reports about murdered victims. Most of these victims were rich and well known.

"Probably pissed someone off." Roxas muttered to himself.

The phone rang beside the third stack of papers. Roxas reached for it as he leaned back a bit on his chair.

"Hello Roxas Takumi speaking, how may I help you?" He said calmly, as he held out a report about a poisoned victim.

"Roxas! She's at it again, how do you stop her? Kairi isn't here with me!" Said a panicked Sora.

Roxas immediately got up from his seat and told Sora he'll be there in five. He grabbed his cell phone and ran out of the building, only to be stopped by his partner.

"Roxie what's the hurry?" Axel asked with a smoke in his hand.

Axel Miketsukuni was Roxas's best friend and partner in crime. He had red flaming hair, and green jade eyes. He was at least a foot taller than Roxas.

"So you noticed I was in a hurry...why are you still blocking my way?" Roxas remarked irritated at his red head friend.

"Oh Roxie, I asked why you were in a hurry. Didn't say I was going to move." Axel said puffing out smoke from his lungs.

Roxas covered his nose and glared at Axel. "You know what that shit is going to do to you? Cancer."

Axel shrugged and disregarded the cigarette crushing in on the pavement. "I'll never find out if I stop now would I?"

"Axel just move." Roxas stated getting all jittery, if she was in her episodes Sora won't be able to tame her for long.

"Is it about her?" Axel said stepping aside as they both walked to the car.

Roxas started the engine and looked at his best friend who climbed in with him. Roxas raised an eyebrow in question, Axel replied with a shrug. Once they arrived at Roxas's house...more like a mansion. They stepped away from the car and heard another piercing scream.

Roxas rushed to the main entrance and slams the door open. Thankful that Sora was slightly occupied to notice he didn't even lock the door.

Sora Yamanaka, was Kairi's husband and was currently looking after Kairi's little sister. Since he claimed he doesn't have to work today due to his older brother, Vanitas took his shift today at their company.

Sora and Roxas have been friends since they were in diapers. Their family were pretty close to each other considering how both families have collaborated and created a successful company. Ventus, Roxas's older twin brother took the head CEO of the company, working along side with Vanitas and Sora. While Roxas was content being in the police force, but sometimes he would join in with the business production. When life tells him, he wasn't to busy with investigations.

Roxas opened the door to his room to find Sora trying to comfort the blond woman. The woman only scrambled away from Sora, shaking and trembling in fear. Her blue eyes were distant as she saw past Sora.

"Stay away." She said quietly.

Sora saw Roxas on the door and gave him the look that said 'you go try it man.'

Roxas crouched low to meet her eye level. Her face was tear streaked, pale, her hair was disheveled.

"Nami." Roxas said.

The woman made no sign that she has heard his call. Roxas crawled to her left side and touched her cheek. The woman recoiled at first, but then noticed how his touch was warm and welcoming. She leaned in to him and slowly closed her eyes.

"That's a good girl." He murmured into her ear.

Roxas sighed in relief. In other days when her episodes were really bad, she would break things and hurt herself. He was lucky this wasn't just as bad.

Roxas gingerly brushed her hair across her face. A smile tugged on his lips to see how peaceful she sleeps.

"I hear wedding bells." Sora sang.

Axel chocked on his cigarette, didn't see how that was possible. The red head looked over to the brunette.

"Are you being serious, Sora?" He asked.

"Yeah, why? What's wrong? I think they'd make an amazing couple." Sora said oblivious to Roxas's glare as he laid the woman to bed, tucking her in.

"Roxas has a girlfriend you bozo!" Axel smacked Sora on the head.

"Ow! Aw, Axel that hurts!" Whined Sora.

Roxas ushered Axel and Sora out of the room. They made their way to Roxas's dining room and sat on the bar stool.

"I thought Roxas broke up with her." Sora said thoughtfully.

"You thought wrong, porcupine. He's still with her, and her doesn't even know that the other her exist." Axel said pointing behind him, talking about the blonde girl.

Roxas rolled his eyes at his two best friends. "Her name is Olette and the other her, is Namine."

"Oh look he's defending both girls, though one has more of an advantage since she's living under his roof." Axel said emphasizing his words.

"I'm only doing so in Kairi's favor, besides you've seen how Sora tried to take care of her." Roxas said bluntly.

"Oh, how is our sweet red head girlfriend?" Axel asked Sora.

"The same old, upbeat self." Sora said taking a sip of his drink that Roxas placed in front of him.

"Understandable. I guess. You guys did just get married two years ago. Speaking of marriage guess who's next." Axel said wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

Roxas smirked. "About time Axel."

"To who? Larxene?" Sora said astonished. "If it is good luck."

Axel smacked the brunette one more time. "Idiot of course it's Larxene! She was the only girl I was serious with." Axel hissed.

Sora rubbed his head muttering something about losing brain cells.

"Roxas you're twenty-five and marriage able, plus you have a girlfriend with a long term relationship with. Why don't you just pop the question?" Axel asked gallantly.

Roxas scoffed at his best friend. "Where have you been these past few days? I'm planning to breaking it off with her."

Sora jumped of his seat and yelled a 'yea!' Roxas looked at his childhood friend with confusion. "What?" Roxas said in bewilderment.

"I never liked her anyway." Sora said.

"Ah, the best friend approval thing." Axel said knowingly.

Roxas kept his mouth shut. He didn't see the point of jumping into the conversation. It was pointless since they've had this talk before. Roxas looked at the time and noticed it was quarter to five.

"There's no point of going back now." Roxas said to his partner.

"Aa."

Namine slowly walked down the steps, she just woke up and needed to see if anyone was home. She hugged herself trying to warm herself up. Namine walked to the kitchen and found unfamiliar people, except the blonde god she always referred to.

Sora smiled at her, warm and giddy. Namine froze, she didn't know how to react. Axel gave her a dare devil's smile that brought shivers down her spine so she ran behind Roxas.

Roxas chuckled as he held her behind him. She was like a little girl, afraid to talk to strangers. Too bad that was the case.

"Aw, Nami! I'm your sister's husband." Sora pouted. Then he jabs a finger at Axel. "Now he is someone you SHOULD be afraid of."

Namine whimpered and clutched on Roxas's uniform a little tighter. Roxas glared at Sora, he knew what Namine's problem was.

Five years ago, Kairi filed an arrest over Riku Ayazuwa for abusing her little sister. Roxas and Axel accepted the case and was able to save her from another beating, but ever since then Namine's been mute. She never spoke to anyone, not even her older sister, or to Roxas. She usually gets episodes, memories of how her ex-husband used to treat her, and she'd go insane.

Roxas took her in because Kairi asked him to. Well more like threatened him to, because Kairi has her own fashion company to run. She found it more fitting to be Roxas since she found his job 'easy.' Kairi explained to Roxas Namine's position. On the day of graduation in high-school she and Riku got married and left Twilight Town. For two months Namine has told Kairi how happy she was, she would send Kairi pictures of them in Traverse Town like a happy couple they were.

After two months have passed by Namine found out Riku spent all their savings on gambling. Namine who didn't know about this was shocked and quickly fought back. She made sure he couldn't touch her 'rainy day' money as she hid it under the floor pads. Every night when Kairi would skype with Namine, and every night Namine magically has a bruise.

Kairi had her doubts and suspicions about those bruises. She tried to tell someone but was prohibited by Namine, until 3 years later Namine stopped calling and this unnerved Kairi.

Roxas turned around to face Namine. He looked down and smiled at her. Namine looked at him in the eye, with confusion. 'That man really broke this fragile girl', Roxas thought.

"Nami, what is it?" Roxas asked gently.

Namine looked around the room as she left Roxas's side. She sat down on a chair and began to mime that she's eating.

Roxas chuckled. "Do you boys want to stay for dinner? It's pretty late." He offered to Sora and Axel.

"Sure, Kairi's coming here anyway." Sora accepted.

"Sorry, can't. I promised Larxene that I'd be home early today." Axel declined, as he stood up getting ready to leave.

Roxas took out pots and pans telling Sora to help him cook. "Don't forget to lock the door on your way out!" Roxas called.

"Right, right." Axel said.

Sora began chopping some carrots and cooked rice. Roxas began to stir the stew and grilled the barbecue. Namine sniffed the aroma around the kitchen, her stomach began to grumble as she stood up to observe the two men.

"Hey Namine, enjoying the view?" Sora winked.

Namine's face turned beet red. She averted her eyes from them and looked at her pale slender fingers. Roxas smacked Sora across the head.

"Ow! Not you too." Sora grumbled.

"Then stop teasing her!" Roxas exasperated.

Kairi then skipped inside the room and kissed her little sister on the cheek. Namine put on a disgusted expression and giggled.

"Hello dearest sister." She sang and walked up to Sora and kissed him on the lips. "Hello my beloved husband."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Get a room, you're blinding me and Namine with your PDA." He joked.

Kairi stuck her tongue out and hugged Roxas. To her, he was her big brother and forever will she be in debt to him. "So when is the rest of the crew coming?" She asked releasing Roxas.

"Ventus should be coming here any minute. He also said he was dragging Van along." Sora said, by now he was making milk shakes.

Kairi sat beside her sister as she pulled out her sketch pad filled with her latest designs. In their family almost everyone had an artistic talent. Namine was special, she could sing, draw, and dance, but ever since the time she ran away she stopped doing those things. Namine peeked at Kairi's designs and a small smile formed on her face.

"You like it?" Kairi asked.

Sora placed two milk shakes on the counter and went back to helping Roxas. Namine nodded eagerly as she took a pencil and wrote 'it's pretty.' Kairi squealed in delight and hugged her sister.

"Glad you like it, cause the dress is for you!" She said gleefully.

Namine scrunched her brows up in concentration. Why would she need a dress? She wasn't planning on going to parties...or leaving the mansion.

"Axel, you know Roxas's partner? Well he and his fiance asked me to design their attire for the wedding!" Kairi chirped excitedly.

Namine still had a confused expression on. Kairi noticed this and rolled her eyes.

"Axel invited you to be one of the brides maids." Kairi explained.

Namine quickly shook her head right to left. There was no way she was going out in public.

"Aw Nami!" Kairi wined. "It's going to be fun."

Namine buried her face in her hands, her sister always acted like this even though she would go against it. Roxas chuckled as he set the food down on the counter. Pulling up a chair he gently pulled on Namine's hands away from her face.

"Nams, think of it this way. It'll help with your therapy." He said.

Namine has been attending therapy, but so far none of the therapist was able to break down her barriers. Roxas noticed this and took matters with his own hands. He decided that everyone must act naturally around her. To get the feeling of belonging into her system again.

Namine pondered on this for a moment and sighed. Sora who grabbed a chair and sat beside Roxas was flipping over Kairi's sketch book.

"Was that a yes?" Sora asked.

Namine nodded and gave a grunt. Kairi squealed. "I'll prepare the dress ASAP."

The blonde sister glared at Roxas as if to say 'look at what you have done!'

The phone rang and Sora read the caller ID. He snorted in disgust. "It's Olette Misaki."

Roxas quickly grabbed the phone and clicked 'talk.'

"Hey 'Lette. What's up?" He said.

Sora made gagging noises at the background. Kairi snickered at Sora's faces. She never liked Olette either, let's just say they have a personal drama issue. Roxas smacked Sora in the head that made both Kairi and Namine giggle.

"Look Lette we've been through this before I'm not going...what do you mean why? I have matters to take-wait what? How'd you know about that?"

There was a pause as Roxas listened on the phone.

"Ugh, Olette, her name is Namine, not 'hoe bag' and she's Kairi's sister-what? Ok whatever. I was planning to break it of with you since you've started acting such a bitch." Roxas snarled to the phone and turned it off.

Namine who caught her name in the middle of the conversation shuffled uneasily at her seat. Kairi rubbed her sister's tensed shoulders and told her not to listen to her.

"Officially single." Roxas said to Sora and laughed.

Sora just shook his head. "But still marriage able as Axel puts it."

The door opened as Ventus and Vanitas walked in. Ventus looked identical to Roxas with blonde hair and blue eyes, while Vanitas had black spikey hair like Sora's but golden eyes that were mysterious and alluring.

Namine gawked at Ventus for a while as he sauntered inside the room with Vanitas.

"Look I'm telling you the investments made by Terra were a fluke!" Vanitas scowled in rage.

"It did trace back to Terra's account. I'll see what I can do." Ventus replied and saw Kairi, Sora and Roxas.

"Sup." Ven greeted then caught Namine's stare. "Hello, never seen you before. Roxas is this your new girlfriend?"

"No, she's Kai's little sis. Nami, say high to my twin." Roxas said patting Namine on the head.

Namine snapped back into reality and awkwardly waved at Ven and Van. Vanitas nodded in acknowledgment, while Ventus waved back.

"So she's the mute." Vanitas stated bluntly.

Ventus smacked Van in the head. "Shut it! That's not nice."

Food was served and they all began to chatter about how their day went, all except Namine. She sat quietly savoring Roxas and Sora's cooking. She finally concluded that Sora, Ventus and Vanitas weren't such bad guys after all.

"So Namine what do you think about working in a dance studio? Kairi informed me that you dance, and lucky for you we own a bunch of dance studios around Twilight Town." Ventus offered.

Namine thought about it and she would very much love it if she danced again, but sadly she has her daily episodes. The episodes usually occur if the people she trust weren't around, so working without Roxas or Kairi would be a big no-no for her.

Namine shook her head.

"Sorry Ven, but Nami's a little too shy. Maybe a few more years when she's open up a bit more." Kairi answered.

Namine nodded eagerly at this. She will get better...at least that was what she hoped.

A/N: I must be insane for starting another story, but it just came into me so I'm like ok I'll start it. Please leave a review, just so I know if I should take it down or keep going.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Namine sat at the edge of her bed, rubbing her shoulders up and down. She was feeling a bit chilly lately, but that was probably the air conditioning. Roxas opened the door and smiled at Namine.

"Hey, Nams. No episode today?" Roxas asked sitting beside her.

Namine shook her head happily. One day with Sora and no tantrums. She felt so proud of herself, and she could tell Roxas does too.

"Nams have you eaten yet?" Roxas asked.

Namine nodded happily and rubbed her tummy. Sora and Kairi were amazing at cooking, so she was satisfied.

Roxas chuckled and gently pushed her down on the bed, tucking her in. "Well then you better get to bed. It's getting late."

Namine giggled as he bent over to kiss her forehead. Roxas smiled at this, he felt his heart clench a bit. This woman-no girl-in front of him was nothing more than scrap from her previous life. He sighed sadly as he pulled back.

"Tsk, tsk. Heard bout Olette. You're moving quite fast." Axel said at the door.

Roxas rolled his eyes and punched Axel on the arm. Last week he just broke up with his long term girlfriend Olette. Roxas was now officially single and available, ever since that news broke out his female co-workers decided it was time for their turn to get a piece of him. At least that was what Roxas heard from Axel.

"Shut up Axel." He groaned. "Look Olette plans on meeting me tonight, so do you mind?" Telling Axel to go away.

Axel shrugged. "Nope. I don't mind." Earning a grin from Roxas.

"Seriously, man. I need space to think on what I am going to say." Roxas said pushing Axel out the door.

He shuts the door on his friend's face and stalked over to his brother's office. He sat down rubbing his temples, it has been one stressful night. It started with Olette, she appeared at his office and yelled at him for breaking it off with her. Then accused him of cheating with Namine, who she can't stop calling a 'hoe.' Dear Lord if there was a way to relieve the pain please do so, he thought somberly. Olette wanted Roxas to bring her to a prestigious restaurant just to get her newest friends jealous. Roxas knew he was just a tool, yes a mere tool. He knew that he had a lot of money and power along with Ven, Van and Sora, even if he's full job was a policemen and part time business person.

He checked the time and noticed that it was already late. He got up, grabbed his keys and went down to the garage. Namine couldn't sleep, she kept tossing and turning. She knew she still wasn't used to the idea of Roxas not beside her, she felt unsafe and unprotected, like she's exposed. She curled into a ball underneath the blanket whimpering.

The room rumbled because the garage was beginning to open. Namine jolted and sat up, Roxas was leaving. She turned to look at her clock and noticed how late it was, 12 am in the morning. She flipped her blanket over and stalked over to the kitchen.

Roxas drove down the dark street...too dark for his own liking. "What is this woman thinking?" He muttered to himself. "No, what am I thinking agreeing to this?"

He found the spot Olette told him to meet her. He shut off his engine and got off the car, looking around the place it looked like a rich area, but why would a rich area be...dark? Roxas looked up and saw the streetlights were turned off, he turned around, a full 360 degrees and found no stop lights. He instinctively placed his hand on his waist band, feeling the cold hard metal that can kill anyone within seconds. He was never the one to be unprepared. He knew that Olette could be...a lunatic.

Roxas slowly walked down the streets and recognized the area. It was Olette's neighborhood he found her house and rang the door bell.

No answer.

One more time, he thought and pushed the button.

Ding-dong.

.

.

.

Still no answer.

"Lette! Where are you? I'm here we need to talk remember? Answer your door." Roxas yelled.

No answer. This was pissing Roxas off, big time. He didn't like the silence he didn't even know how he tolerated Namine's silence. He stood back a bit facing the door as he did a round house kick and blasted the door hinges to pieces.

"Still haven't lost your touch, eh? Chicken wuss." A voice said behind him.

Roxas knew that voice very well as he turned around to see his childhood rival.

"Siefer, how are you? Still causing trouble I hope." He said deadpanned.

Seifer laughed heartily and slapped Roxas's back. "No man, off doing my own thing now. Heard you're a big shot in the cop's department, plus you're helping out with Sora's company right?" He said.

Roxas nodded. He and Seifer used to go head on head...more like fist on fist with each other. Roxas, Hayner and Pence were always the ones to play 'good cop' back when Seifer was a leader of the gang. As time began to ease itself Seifer quit the gang and became a decent man...or however decent Seifer wanted to be.

"So what brings you here big shot?" Seifer asked. "This is Lette's place."

Roxas rolles his eyes. "No shit sherlock." He retorted.

Seifer chuckled sheepishly. "You won't find her here. She left with Hayner, after they left the whole town lost their electricity. Sounds fishy."

Roxas suddenly ran out and went down to the old park they used to play as kids. Seifer was right, it did sounded fishy and he was going to find out what it was. He checked his watch. 3 am. Namine was probably still asleep he silently hoped.

Namine drank down her warm milk and looked at the time. 3 am. It has been at least 4 hours since Roxas left and she hasn't been able to sleep since then. She walked back into the room and laid her head down it didn't feel the same with out him tucking her in. She was so used to it.

Now that she thought about it, she felt too dependent on Roxas. It scared her a bit since she used to trust...but that trust was broken...a long time ago. She sat on the bed and slowly laid down cuddling in the blankets.

A knock on the door came and Namine instantly stood up.'It must be Roxas.' She thought to herself, but when she opened it she saw the replica of Roxas.

"Hey, Nams have you seen Roxie?" Ventus asked.

Namine slowly shook her head, left and right. She knew Ventus would be staying here for the night. Ven has his own place where he stays with his fiance, but as of now he has allotted some time for Namine. His fiance, Aqua doesn't mind that he'd be staying at Roxas's place for a short time to take care of Namine. Namine actually liked Aqua, she reminded her of Kairi, feisty, head strong, smart and keen.

"Hmmm, wonder where he could be...did he tell you where he was going?" He asked.

Again Namine shook her head. She really didn't know where he was. Namine patted the edge of the bed telling Ventus that it was safe for him to come in. Ventus took two big steps and sat down on the bed.

"Never thought you'd ever say that...more like do that." Ventus chuckled.

Namine smiled at him.

"So, Roxie just left without telling us huh?" He ventured.

Namine's smile dropped and looked down on her palms. She felt something was up, but she didn't want to be pessimistic and create a bad omen.

Roxas and Seifer went to investigate the park and indeed Roxas was right. They would find Olette here, and they did. She had a knife pressed against Hayner's unconscious face. She held him with her free arm and glared at them. Roxas looked at Seifer and then looked back at Olette's crazy face.

Seifer whistled in a low voice then looked at Roxas who was holding a gun directly at Olette. His face was stoic and expressionless, aimed directly at the brunette.

"Olette, put the knife down and put your hands where I can see them." He stated, clear and mono toned.

She held onto him closer pressing the knife as blood began to drip. "Why don't we make a deal Roxie?" She said sugar drizzled around her voice.

Roxas didn't react and Seifer just crossed his arms and spoke for the blonde. "What kind of deal? It better be sane, because it's three am and it doesn't look like Roxas can take it anymore."

"Shut up, this doesn't concern you!" Olette snapped. Then turned her attention back to Roxas.

"Take me back and he lives."

Roxas raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "That's it? I've always known you've had a problem but this? It's too much Olette. Put him down and then we'll talk sanity."

"Sanity? You're the one cheating on me with that mute." She snarled.

"Pff, how's that related to Sanity?" Roxas questioned her as he slowly took a step forward.

"Everything!" She shrieked. "Did you realize that because of that I have been demoted from my social status? And you didn't even try to deny it."

"Alright, Namine and I are just friends." He said stepping forward again.

"Friends? Or benefits?" Seifer muttered humored.

Roxas kicked Siefer sideways but did not break eye contact with Olette.

"Lette, put the knife down and let Hayner go." Roxas stated again.

This time Olette did let Hayner go and Seifer took this moment to dash towards her. Olette stood her ground, knife in hand thinking he'll go after her. Instead he dived for Hayner and got him out of Olette's grasp.

"I'll take him back home." Seifer said.

Roxas nodded at him and kept his gaze towards Olette.

"Sorry Lette, you weren't really my type. I only dated you out of mere pity." He said. "Go home, I think the talk's over."

Next day...

Namine woke up with the smell of bacons in the air. She slipped out of bed and walked down the stairs. Namine's crystal blue eyes landed on the 'blonde god.' He was wearing a suit and his tie was just...dangling on his neck. Namine bet to herself that he had no idea how to tie his tie.

She sat on the bar stool and stared at his back side. He still hasn't noticed that she was there, which is fine to her because it would mean more eye candy for Namine. Yum.

Ventus came down and ruined the moment, he patted Namine's unruly hair and greeted Roxas.

"Roxie, Woxie! It smells delish." He sang.

Roxas twitched but kept his normal stoic demeanor.

"Morning to you to Ven." He muttered turning around he found Namine.

His face softened a bit as he placed three plates on the table.

"So what's this important meeting you guys want me in?" Roxas questioned his older twin.

"It's about this new investor we're meeting, and our new neighbor. He's been interested in investing at our cooperation, and he wanted all four representing CEO present in this meeting." Ven explained munching onto his bacon.

Roxas sighed as he attempted to tie onto his...tie.

Namine stifled a laughter as she made her way across the counter. She was face to face with Roxas as her petite little fingers glided over the tie. When Namine was little she'd always tie her father's neck tie before leaving for work. Her mother and Kairi would always prepare for breakfast before their dad leaves for work.

Once she was done she stepped back and examined Roxas. An image of her father materializes before her eyes. Tears streamed down her fair face. Ventus and Roxas stiffened at the sight of her tears. In reality both brothers were afraid, because Kairi once threatened them that if either one made Namine cry. They would both suffer from her nails of death.

Roxas walked to her and wiped her tears away, snapping the girl back to reality. Namine jumped a bit and fein a smile.

"Nami!" Kairi screamed and latched herself onto the petite blonde.

Sora who was behind her apologized at the early disturbance. Ventus gave a high five to Sora as a good morning greeting and began to chat about Vanitas.

"So when is our favorite emo coming?" Ventus joked.

"Van said something about going on a date first then meet us in the boardroom later." Sora explained.

"Ooo, a date?" Kairi perked up.

"Speaking of dates, Rox what happened yesterday with Olette?" Ventus asked.

Roxas shrugged. "Could've gone better." Patting Namine's bed hair he began to tell his short tale he called 'Olette's insanity.'

Kairi gasped. "Oh my goodness! What happened then?"

"Well, I had to knock her out since she was coming after me with a knife."

Namine chocked on her food when she heard the word knife. Roxas laughed and rubbed her back. He didn't understand the feeling of being with her. He wouldn't deny that Namine was a very pretty, but he wasn't ready to go in a real relationship. Roxas was a good looking guy so to him girls come easily, but their usually the type that only wanted one thing.

Sex.

Yes ladies and gentlemen he wasn't a virgin, not anymore, but when he look at Namine he couldn't help but wonder if one day she could open up to him.

Ventus's pager beeped. "Whoa, boys we gotta roll. Seems our investor came a bit earlier than planned."

"Earlier than planned? Too early, the meeting was scheduled at the afternoon not morning." Sora snorted.

Roxas got up. "Great that just means we're late, and since when were we ever late for a meeting?"

"Um, never?" Sora grinned then kissed Kairi's forehead. "You'll be staying with Nami right?"

Kairi nodded then took her sketch book out. "It's an opportunity to get Namine's artistic side back!" She squealed.

Kairi began to design the remaining dresses needed for Larxene and Axel's wedding. Now Namine never met Larxene, but she heard her talking to Roxas on speaker once. All that Namine could say was that their personality matched, wild and lively.

Kairi felt like it was too quiet and so she took our her mp3 player and speakers to go with it and pressed play.

'Something always brings me back to you.

It never takes to long.

No matter what I say or do.

I still feel you here, 'til the moment I'm gone.

You hold me without touch.

You keep me without chains.

I never wanted anything so much.

Than to drown in your love and not feel your rain.'

This song...

This song was the same song that Riku used to break me.

My sanity.

My being.

Who am I?

Why am I still even here?

I thought I was dead.

Didn't he kill me?

No.

I was saved.

By someone.

Who?

Who was he to you?

Just someone who saved me.

No.

Don't lie.

The music kept going on as Namine trembled. Kairi noticed and she knew it was the symptoms of her episodes. Kairi dropped her sketch pad and scrambled for the mp3.

'Set me free. Leave me be. I don't wanna fall another moment into your gravity.'

But something inside me snapped.

What was it?

Dance.

What?

Dance.

Why?

What do I gain if I do.

Dance.

To keep the remaining sanity.

Dance.

So I did.

'Here I am and I stand so strong. Just the way I'm suppose to be, but your on to me and all over me.'

Namine got up and danced. She started small using small hand movements and as the song progressed she became engrossed in her own artistry that she didn't notice Kairi recording her.

'You loved me because I'm fragile. When I thought that I was strong. But you touch me for a little while, all my fragile strength is gone.'

Namine spun around doing four fortes, four pirouettes, four allusions and for altitudes. Ending it of flawlessly by landing on her right knee. She pushed herself a bit upwards showing that her hips where still pressed on the ground. Lifting up her left foot and twisted her torso followed by her legs creating a fan effect.

'Set me free, leave me be. I don't wanna fall another moment into your gravity. Here I am stand so tall, just the way I'm suppose to be, but your own to me and all over me. I live here on my knees as try to make you see that your everything I need here on the ground. You're neither a friend or a foe oh I can't seem to let you know, but one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me-DOWN.'

Namine finished her dance with a grunt. Then what felt like forever she got up, still trembling. Kairi sent the video to the four bous and quickly ran to her side. Namine fisted her hair and got out a piercing scream.

"Let me go!" She yelled.

Kairi struggled as she grasped onto her sister's arms.

"Let me go! You're drunk Riku!" She shrieked.

She was remembering bits of memories about her life and Riku's. Kairi pushed her sister down to the floor.

"Nams. Nams! Look at me. Look at me." She said frantically.

Namine flailed trying to get Kairi off her. Kairi grabbed her cheeks and twisted her head to face her. She stopped and looked at Kairi's purple eyes. Namine calmed down and closed her eyes and welcomed the darkness.

Me: tada! Chapter 2 please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Roxas sat in the middle of the room on his favorite armchair listening to Ven and Van negotiate with this 'TJ Strife.' Apparently he was the son of Cloud Strife a very famous entrepreneur who made it big with investing with different companies.

"So? Do we have a deal boys?" TJ asked with a big grin on his face. He was confident that the four CEOs would agree to his proposal.

Sora scratched his head he wasn't sure how to respond to this man. He was oozing with confidence, everywhere, and truth to be told he didn't like the proposal he has laid out for them.

"Can we meet again Mr. Strife? The proposal you just suggested to us needs a lot of time for us to digest," Ventus said.

TJ Strife ran a hand on his unruly blonde hair and huffed. "As you wish since I really hope you do accept my proposal for this company Mr. Saenada. However I do want my answer by next month," He consented.

Vanitas released the air he was holding in, in relief and stood up with an out stretched hand. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Strife," He said stiffly.

TJ Strife stood up to accept his hand shake. "Pleasure is all mine Mr. Yamanaka, I hope you choose well," He responded, eyes twinkled with mirth.

Ventus glanced at Vanitas, he thought Van was going to explode because he missed Xion's date and had to come over here just because this guy's proposal was 'too important to be placed on an afternoon.' Surprisingly though he kept his composure and bid the negotiator a farewell, for now.

Roxas sank on the chair and sighed in frustration. Sora slumped on his chair and asked their secretary, Mia to go and fetch them some coffee. Vanitas grabbed the folder filled with TJ's background within the business field and growled.

"What's wrong big bro?" Sora asked in curiosity.

"I don't like it," he responded.

Roxas looked up from the desk to meet a pair of golden irises. "What do you mean?" He said leaning over to the dark haired man.

"His information and experiences don't match. The numbers don't match!" Vanitas said frustratingly throwing the files on the ground.

Sora winced at his twin's out burst. Ventus sighed and checked his iphone for any updates on their company's stock. To his surprise he found Kairi's message with an attachment. Curious he clicked play.

The music filled the room and Roxas stood up from his seat and walked behind Ventus. His eyes widened a fraction and quirked up a smile. Not too long after Sora and Vanitas opened their files and watched at their own phones.

"We seriously need to hire her for that Dance Company," Ventus said after watching Namine's dance.

Roxas agreed with his brother. Their company was known for the artistry component, such as singers, artist and dancers. Something caught his eyes, her face, Kairi always claimed when Namine danced her face would be serene, calm. But her face was far off on what Kairi claimed, anyone who doesn't know her would think it was acting. Namine's expression contorted with fear, anger, loneliness, and depression. It matched the song so well that he almost didn't catch it.

"Rox, we have to go back," Sora said.

"What? Why?" Vanitas asked packing up the files.

"Kai's in trouble."

Roxas narrowed his blue eyes. "What kind of trouble?"

"She said Nami's gone haywire and she couldn't calm her down-oh wait she said Nam's blacked out," Sora reported from his phone.

Roxas grabbed his coat. "Too bad I'm still going."

Vanitas chuckled. "Since when did you suddenly grew a pair of balls?" He joked.

Roxas rolled his eyes at the dark haired man. "Really Van? Why don't you just talk with Sora about that TJ dude," he said before leaving.

At this Vanitas's laughter was abruptly cut of as he growled. "Damn that bastard," he muttered going back to the file.

Ventus laughed and helped Vanitas with the files. Sora just tapped his chin and staring intently at the name, TJ Strife.

"I think we should go for it," Sora said suddenly.

Ventus and Vanitas nearly dropped the documents.

"Are you high or what Sor? The guy is asking the impossible, our company isn't made for that kind of department." Vanitas growled.

Sora shrank away. "Uh, never mind then," he squeaked.

Vanitas dropped his glare and sat back on his chair, as he spun around. Ventus composed himself and resumed filing and sorting out the documents.

Roxas literally speeded through the highway and nearly hit an old lady...five times! He cursed every time he felt like he was being delayed by someone. Roxas needed to get to Namine...and Kairi of course but mostly Namine. He parked his car in the garage and opened the door.

"Kairi! Nams!" He yelled.

"Over here," Kairi replied at the living room.

Roxas walked briskly towards the sisters. His eyes scanned the area, nothing seemed to have been broken. Kairi must've stopped her before it had gotten any worse. Roxas found the unconscious Namine lying on the ground with tears streaming down her cheeks. He knelt down and wiped them away, kissing her forehead.

"I'm home, sorry if I came late," he whispered in her ear.

Kairi noticed this reaction Roxas was giving out on Namine and smiled slyly to herself. Roxas saw the smile and frowned, that was the same smile she used when she found out Olette had hots for Roxas. Now he knew never to trust Kairi's matchmaking skills.

He pulled away from Namine. "So what caused it this time?" He asked.

Roxas usually wanted to take note of things or words that would trigger Namine's episodes. He figured if they use it moderately in Namine's everyday lives she could possibly get use to them and avoid getting an episode.

"Gravity by Sara Brailles," Kairi determined as she pointed to her ipod.

"I played the song and half way through it she just...danced," she finished.

Roxas nodded. "Yeah I saw the video you sent us, Ven even said once Nami gets better we're gonna recruit her."

Kairi smiled at that news. It was hard to please these boys, if they attended a job interview together they would want to see if the person asking for the job was the cream of the crop. Certainly it was only reasonable considering their company was an agency for artist, dancers, singers and actors. Arts and cultures were very difficult to get into, unless these people were very talented. Noted of course that Roxas was the lead singer who played the guitar. Sora played the trumpet, Kairi agreed the instrument matched his personality, but Sora also was a dancer. Ventus was also a singer but rarely uses his vocals, he played the violin. Vanitas, like Sora a dancer, but unlike Sora who specializes in all four genres he only does hip-hop, he also plays the electric bass. In short the four men were talented and each had an experience in every art industry and has successfully left their mark.

Roxas carried Namine to her room and gently tucked her in. Kairi watching every move like a hawk only pasted a smile on her porcelain face.

"Kai, change your expression, it is creeping me out," Roxas said, shivering in the process to make his point.

Kairi rolled her eyes, "Oh Roxas, my smile is as charming as ever. You just need to lighten up a bit."

It was Roxas's turn to roll his eyes. Lighten up a bit his ass, if Kairi never dumped Namine's problem on him he would've lighten up. Not that Namine's a burden to him or anything, it was just that she was taking up more of his time than he thought.

"Don't roll your eyes on me mister!" Kairi snapped.

"I wasn't rolling my eyes, Kairi," he replied.

Kairi growled. "Don't play smart alek with me, I can see the way you look at her."

"Oh? You do? Like what? Pity? Definitely. I pity her existence Kairi, I pity her well being, I God Damn Mother Fucking Pity Her Soul!" Roxas bit out every word and threw them at Kairi.

She gasped as tears formed in her eyes. That was her baby sister he was talking about! Her sister, the only family she had left. Ever since her parents passed away two months ago she only wanted to be with Namine, but that wasn't happening because of her mental state.

"-I God Damn Mother Fucking Pity Her Soul!" Said a familiar voice.

Wait a second, that sounded a lot like my blonde god. Did I say 'MY BLONDE GOD'? Surely not I promised myself on the day Riku had broken his promise that I was never falling for anyone again, and his voice proved it.

"I can't believe you! How could you say that to her! She is my sister," Kairi cried.

I kept my eyes closed so they wouldn't know I was awake as I payed attention to their heated conversation.

"If you care about her that much you should've never had given her responsibility to me," Roxas retorted back at Kairi who only gasped.

"How could you say that? Of all people, Roxas I thought you'd be trust worthy and liable enough for me to place my sister's care on you," she spoke so softly it made Roxas flinch in guilt.

I heard a sigh and footsteps going further away from me.

"Shh, I'm sorry I never meant to hurt you, or insult Namine. It's just the stress, don't worry about it," he tried to reassure Kairi.

The thing was, I knew better than that. I knew that Roxas probably meant everything. I mean even I wanted myself gone from my own house, besides I didn't even know that person. Even if I or she was my best friend's wife's sister. I knew when to draw the line, it's just how do I do it? I have lost the ability to talk, no one would hire a mute and episode shifter as an employee. Tears slipped from my closed eyes. My heart clenched at the sudden sadness I felt. If Riku never turned on me, if he never got drunk...would I be different? Would I have never meet this blonde god and had fallen for him?

Fallen for him...

It took me a millisecond to realize what I just thought. Curse me and my hormones for loving his beautiful taut hot hard body that always cocooned over my petite frail body. Who can blame me for lusting over the guy and at the same time lover him for his patience and tolerance?

Vanitas drove down to a nearby cafe to meet up with Xion. He met her over a business conference and instantly he felt the spark between them. So far the two of them had hit it off fairly well on their first date. Sora even teased him once he found out it was Xion Saica he was seeing for the past few weeks.

He entered the cafe and spotted the raven haired woman who sat near the window with a laptop on top of the desk. Her eyes glued on the screen, her fine eyebrows furrowed together in concentration.

Vanitas sauntered over to her emitting confidence and determination. He leaned over to her screen and smiled. Xion was checking her stock shares and business partner's investment.

"Hello," he purred in her ear.

Xion inwardly shivered at his hot breath over her ear.

"Hey," she smiled.

Vanitas pulled a chair and sat down as a waitress came over to take their orders. Like Sora and his best friends ladies fawn themselves over them. He couldn't blame them he knew how gorgeous he was and the waitress knew it too. The waitress oogled the dark haired god, licking her bottom lip.

Xion emitted a low growl and the waitress jumped.

"I'd like coffee please, double double," Vanitas smirked.

The waitress scribbled his order and turned her heel. Vanitas leaned back on the chair and eyed Xion.

"Tsk, tsk. Xion you're quite extra feisty today," Vanitas mused.

"Oh, Van I thought it was obvious that I can always rip off other female's eyes just so they can stop eye fucking you," she said not looking up from her laptop.

Vanitas laughed and shook his head. This girl, small and innocent looking was far from it. Usually he would date the submissive girls, those who'd do anything for you. Obviously Vanitas snapped out from those types of girls and settled with this feisty beauty.

"What can I say? Girls love to eye fuck me, and you know what? I enjoy it too," he joked.

Xion kicked him on the shin, hard. Vanitas winced but kept him smug smile on his face. The waitress returned with the coffee, Vanitas met her gaze and he winked. The waitress's eyes glinted with hope. Xion again, growled.

"Keep looking at my boyfriend like that I'll rip your eyes off and stuff them up your ass!"

The waitress scrambled away from the table.

Vanitas laughed, Xion glared at him. "Keep laughing and I'll rip your cock and beat you with it," she threatened.

Vanitas quieted and lost his smug smirk, sipping his coffee.

Namine sat up from the bed once Kairi and Roxas left the room. She was pondering the different choices she have now. She could always tell-no sorry- write to her that she should stay with her and Sora, but she couldn't invade newly weds privacy. Namine sighed at this jumping off the bed. She tried to tame her blonde unruly hair. Namine decided to take a stroll around the neighborhood.

She opened the door welcoming the fresh air breeze. This was the first time she would go out of this mansion alone, with out Roxas or Kairi or Sora.

"Well hello there," a voice said.

Namine met the gaze of a stranger. He was tall skinny, but not too skiny. He had blonde hair like Roxas only shorter, his blue eyes danced with mirth, excitement and curiosity. Namine shrank back a little but never broke her gaze.

"Don't be shy, I just only wanted to take a stroll around my new neighborhood," he drawled.

The man stuck out his hand in front of her, "My name is TJ Strife. You?"

Namine's lips trembled, but she knew she had to get over her muteness. Now could be a good time to do so. She mustered up all the strength she could and shakily held out her hand.

"N-na-na," her voice shook.

"Namine!"

Namine dropped her hand and turned around to see Roxas. He pulled Namine to his chest, her face flushed at how close they were. She could feel his breath on her neck, and involuntarily shivered in pleasure. Roxas snarled at the man.

"TJ, are you so desperate into getting that deal to stalk me all the way home?" Roxas said.

TJ laughed at Roxas, "Man it was just a proposal. You could always turn it down and I wouldn't hold it against ya. Besides it just so happens I moved here yesterday," TJ explained.

Roxas narrowed his eyes but didn't utter a single word. Namine tugged on his arm so he could loosen up a bit to let her go, but he did neither. She grumbled in annoyance and elbowed him on the rib. Roxas doubled over and reluctantly letting her go.

"Your girl is feisty Roxas," TJ laughed.

Namine twitched a smile while Roxas grunted in response.

"So, your name is Namine?" TJ said.

Said girl smiled and nodded her head. Roxas could only stand and watch them. He didn't think it was his right to intervene and stop Namine from talking to him, only her boyfriend can do that.

"That's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl," TJ complimented.

Namine blushed and looked away. Roxas growled, as TJ held up his hands in defense.

"Sorry, I forgot she's your girlfriend."

Namine shook her head 'no' to clarify that they were not in a romantic relationship.

"She's not my girlfriend," Roxas bit out.

"Oh? Then you won't mind if I ask her out for dinner," TJ said.

"You can't do that."

TJ raised an eyebrow in questioning. "And why not? You just said she isn't your girlfriend."

"She's Sora's wife's sister, if you cherish your life you wouldn't touch her or speak to her or even look at her," Roxas said menacingly.

Namine slapped Roxas in the head glaring at him.

"But, Nams what would Kai say if she found out you went on a date with someone you don't know!" Roxas said incredulously.

Namine glared silently sending a message to Roxas, who always understood.

"Yes I taught you how to defend yourself, but if you had your episodes now who is gonna save your ass?"

TJ felt like he was watching a comedy show between siblings. Where as Namine the silent mysterious beauty arguing with her older brother, protective and too caring about her first date. He couldn't help but smile.

"Say, Namine, my house is just two houses away from yours. Drop by if you change your mind," TJ said with a wink and left.

"Don't count on it Strife!" Roxas called after him.

Namine kicked him on the shin. Roxas winced in pain, but as a part time cop he knew how to deal with physical pain. That irritated Namine to a whole different level. What right does Roxas have to tell TJ to back off? To Namine he seemed like a nice enough guy and she was ready to move on. But nooooo oh no Roxas Takumi decided that she may not be ready for that yet.

She wanted to scream at him saying, 'didn't you want me to get better? He may just help me get through it you sick bastard.'

"Namine you are not and I am going to say it again, not going to him understand? There is something about him that I feel uneasy about," he said sternly like a parent telling a child to sit and don't play on the mud.

Namine shook her head, fire of determination danced around her blue eyes. Roxas stared back with just enough determination in his own. Namine thought that staring just won't do so she has to do something about this.

'Maybe you should go for it, talk to him. Tell him you don't want his hospitality anymore.' Her inner voice nagged her.

Namine opened her mouth and at that her confidence spiked through the roof.

"I want to leave, Roxas."

A/N: at Niagara Falls updating this in Tim Hortons lololol. Well I hoped you liked this chapter and superstoyboi124 there is your character, hoped you liked him. Um...ya so please review! 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I want to leave."

Right after Namine said those four words her hands flew to her mouth. Her eyes bulged out and the shock of how foreign her own voice sounded to her own ears. Roxas didn't seem to care if she spoke or not, he was just listening to her formed sentence.

"What?" He asked, unsure if he heard it right.

Namine pressed her lips together and stared at his blue eyes. The same blue eyes that used to hold all his emotions were now shut down and no longer said anything.

"Again, what did you say to me. Namine?" He said them slowly as the words rolled over his tongue. His voice so dangerously low, he took a few steps over her.

Namine noticed just how tall Roxas was as he towered over her. He slammed his fist on the wall, nearly hit her face. His face was emotion less and unwavering. Namine felt a tingling sensation all over her body, she didn't know if it was good or bad.

Namine's mouth quivered, she opened her mouth but no sounds came out, not even a squeak. Roxas leaned closer, his lips brushed over hers for a moment but pulled away. His eyes clouded with unreadable expression, but vanished as soon as it appeared.

"What did I do wrong?" He asked almost sounded broken.

"Did I offend you in some way?"

Namine shook her head.

"No? Then what? Why do you want to leave?"

Namine bit her lip. She doesn't know how to respond to him. The only thing she was certain about was he doesn't want her around anymore. His faux concern to her at this moment was very believable, but she knew the truth now. She knew that he would shoot those hurtful words at her sister, and not to long ago did it happen.

"Kairi isn't here anymore, she left right after I tucked you in," he lied.

She only nodded in response.

"So, you actually don't want to repeat what you said before. Does that mean you didn't really mean it?"

Namine could only look away. If she kept staring at his beautiful face she wouldn't hold on much longer.

Roxas sighed at this and pushed back. He looked away and silently nudged her out side.

"You wanted to take a walk right?" He said.

Namine slowly nodded.

"Then go, when you get back we have to talk," Roxas said and left.

Namine scrambled to get outside and sighed in relief. If Roxas said he wanted to talk that couldn't be a good thing. She wondered around the complex and began to hum to herself. She may not be able to speak, but she was at least able to hum.

Roxas sat on the bar stool looking at his laptop. So far he has found no misleading clues to his recent case. Axel had just sent him the notes from the murder suspects, but neither seemed to match the case.

He sighed as he pushed his black rimmed glasses up and skimmed the files. The incident was two nights ago some rich and well known CEO of Destiny's Records was killed from poison. The suspects that were thought to be in this case all had alibis so none of them were their criminal, but that murderer was careless and his or her fingerprints were found on the vial. At this very moment the fingerprints were being examined.

Bring...Bring...

Roxas reached for the phone and pushed 'talk.'

"Hello?" He said through the speaker.

"Hey Roxie, it's me, Axel," the red head said through the other line.

Roxas rolled his eyes as he took his glasses off. "No shit Sherlock, I have caller ID."

Axel chuckled behind the line. "Well, Watson you can't be too sure if it really is me. For all we know I might be someone else using a guy name Axel Rodriguez's phone."

"That's even more outrageous than Kairi saying she looked fat on her wedding day," Roxas said. "Now what is it?"

Axel's laugh got cut short. "It's about Namine's ex-husband," he said grimly.

"What about him?" Roxas asked.

"He's out on parole," Axel said firmly.

Roxas banged his fist on the counter top. "What?" He bellowed.

"Yeah, apparently he was being 'good' and the judge let him out but he can't go near Nams or anyone he knew of before his jail time," Axel explained.

"As if that's going to stop him."

"Well make sure Namine is within your reach, so if something happens you can see and get to her."

"Oh, Shit," Roxas mumbled. "I'm gonna have to call you back."

Roxas hanged up and quickly ran outside of his mansion. He needed to find Namine, if what Axel said was accurate then he needed to warn her and Kairi.

He found Namine at the park swinging and silently humming to herself. He felt his heart pound in his chest. Babumm..Babumm...Babumm...

She looked radiant in his eyes, her blonde hair swept through one side of her face. That white sun dress she loved hung every curves she possessed.

Beautiful.

Roxas smacked himself on the forehead and shook those thoughts out of his head. Lucky for him Namine was too busy humming that she didn't notice him. He walked over and lightly pushed her. She gave a squeal but smiled when she saw him.

"Hey there little girl, I'm wondering if you've seen this beautiful girl I'm finding?" Roxas joked.

Namine shooked her head playing along with Roxas.

"No? Hmmm. Well she's blonde with gorgeous side curls. Her eyes are sapphire blue and she's about your height," he teased.

Namine's smile became wider when she jumped up and pointed at herself.

Roxas groaned and smacked his forehead, "oh there you are!"

Namine laughed.

They froze.

Roxas smiled and walked over to her.

"I like that," he said.

Her laugh was as sweet as honey, slick and smooth. It was soft yet loud and it made his own heart pound. Even when she speaks it was different, alluring.

Namine slightly fidgeted when she saw he was closer to her. Just inches away from a kiss.

Namine couldn't help it as she leaned in closing the gap between them. Roxas's lips was soft and gentle, tasted a lot sweeter than Riku's lips when he wasn't drunk, Namine thought to herself.

Roxas kissed back and slid his arm around her waist while the other caresses her cheek. Namine leaned a bit more into the kiss savouring his taste, Roxas groaned and pulled away. Namine whimpered in disagreement feeling unsatisfied. They touched foreheads and tried to control their breathing.

"Namine," he whispered.

She breathed and didn't dare to meet his gaze. She looked down suddenly taking a big interest with her sandals. Roxas noticed this and chuckled, he kissed her forehead and blew on her ear lobe. She shuddered at the contact of his heated breath on her sensitive skin.

"Let's go home," he said leading her back to their home.

Kairi was out shopping with Sora for their upcoming party. See, the thing was...Kairi's pregnant and they haven't told anyone yet...yet.

"Kai aren't we buying too much?" Asked Sora.

He took the time off the company for his wife. Obviously he didn't anticipate his wife's shopaholic syndrome would be so strong.

She yanked his arm and pulled him to a women's clothing store.

"Kairi!" He whined.

"Come on, I want to get something from Nami," she said excitedly.

Sora whined even more, but smiled. He was glad she was being her old self again. Last week she was upset when Roxas dropped her off and didn't have a chance to ask him why.

"Roxie told me how she spoke and laughed last week! I am so happy for her," Kairi said excitedly.

"Really? She's getting out of her shell?" Sora asked.

Kairi nodded enthusiastically and squealed.

"I want her to know we are one hundred percent behind her," she said.

Namine stayed on the couch and read. She loved reading it was the only thing she would do if Riku wasn't home. Roxas crossed the room and sat beside her with his laptop.

He draped his arm around her and pulled her closer. She blushed at the contact but tried to understand the book.

"Listen, I'm sorry if I scared you awhile ago," Roxas said while scanning his reports.

Namine lifted her head and reluctantly acknowledged his presence.

"I was..." He trailed.

Namine tilted her head in question, and gave him the cow eyes.

"Aw Nams! Not now," he whined.

A smile spread across Namine's lips and she leaned in to kiss his cheek. She giggled at his embarrassed face. Roxas looked away and muttered something under his breath.

Namine poked him and prodded him to say it again.

"I said, does this mean we're...uh...together now?" He asked shyly.

Namine beamed with happiness hearing this clapping her hands.

Roxas leaned closer and touched his forehead on hers. "Can I hear you speak again?"

Namine's face flamed with embarrassment but smiled. She open her mouth to speak but Kairi jumped in and hugged her sister.

"Nami! Look at this dress I got for you," she squealed.

Namine smiled up at her sister and pat her arm gently to release her. Kairi obliged and pulled out the sun dress that she had just bought on her shopping trip with Sora.

"Isn't it cute?" Kairi giggled twirling around the room.

Roxas relaxed a bit at the sight of Namine clapping and smiling with her sister. Sora plopped down on the couch next to his best friend.

"Something's bothering you," Sora said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Roxas replied slightly rubbing his neck.

Sora pointed at his busy hand. "That. You always rub your neck when you're nervous or you're just bothered...probably by Axel but hey, I'm not a mind reader," Sora said.

Roxas stopped rubbing his neck and looked at Namine. He almost forgot about Riku being released, and he has seen many cases of these psycos loose. Even though they placed a restraining order against the one at fault they just don't stay away. They come back...and hurt them.

"Dude I almost forgot," Roxas breathe.

Sora looked perplexed...which was a rare expression to see.

"What's up?"

"It's Riku," Roxas whispered.

Sora was quiet for a second and said "what about him?"

"He's out...in a parole..."

"Shit," Sora cursed.

Roxas nodded in agreement and steeled his gaze on the girls.

Namine laughed and said softly,"Kairi...I-"

Kairi cut Namine off by pulling on her shoulders and gaped at her. "Did you just say my name?"

Namine nodded but bit her lips.

"Nami! I'm so proud of my baby sister!" Kairi exclaimed.

Sora perked up at the sound of his wife's squeal. He turned to meet Roxas's eyes and got up.

"There's something Kairi wanted to tell you," Sora murmured giddily.

Roxas raised his eyebrows in question. Seriously, if Sora was able to contain his bubbly personality for his wife to become...uh, what state she currently was then it's probably a pretty big deal.

"What is it?" Roxas said as he stood up with Sora. His friend just wiggled his eyebrows up and down. Just when Sora was about to say more Kairi pounced onto her husband.

"Sora, Nami just say my name," she said excitedly.

Roxas now averted his attention to the beautiful blonde nymph.

"Really?" Roxas breathe.

"Yep, yep! And Sora don't we have news of our own?" Kairi giggled.

Sora blushed furiously, "Uh, Kairi's pregnant?"

Kairi wacked her husband upside on the head. "What kind of news delivery was that?" She scolded.

Sora laughed but turned to Namine. Namine smiled at him.

"Congratulations, Sora. Kairi," Namine murmured so softly that no one almost heard it.

Roxas hugged her and kissed her temple. "That's my girl," he cooed.

Namine blushed burying her face onto Roxas's shoulder. Kairi awed and cooed the new couple causing, even Roxas to blush and cough to try to change the subject.

Thankfully the phone rang causing Kairi's teasing to a halt as Sora picked it up, since he was the closest to the phone.

"Hello, Sora speakin'" he said.

He nodded a few times absorbing the information. Kairi tried to eavesdrop but Sora playfully pushed her away.

"Roxie, it's Larxene she's wondering if Namine would be available next week to do dress shopping," Sora said "With Kairi of course," he added.

Roxas took the phone from Sora's hand.

"Hey Larxene," he greeted.

"Roxie, so is your little girlfriend free next week?" She asked, completely ignoring his greeting.

"I don't know Larxene. I mean she and I have a date next week, so..." Roxas trailed off.

Namine heard the last bit of what he said and smacked him on the chest.

"R-Roxas, I c-can g-g-go!" She softly stuttered.

Roxas just winked at her and held her wrist at his chest.

"Just kidding Larxene, Nami's free that whole week," Roxas laughed.

Larxene sighed in relief. "That's good," she replied. "Do you want to speak to Axel, he's here," she added.

Roxas's smile slipped and his face was serious. Namine caught on and freed her small arms from him. She ushered Sora and Kairi out of the living room and brought them to her room.

Roxas sat down and rubbed his temple.

"That would be helpful at this moment," Roxas whispered.

He turned his laptop on and went through Riku Akira's file. If he wanted to keep Namine and Kairi safe, he needed to know every detail of this man.

"Yo! Roxie Woxie, how's it going?" Axel greeted the blonde.

Roxas's right eyebrow twitched with his smile when he heard Axel's nickname.

"Never call me that, especially not in front of everybody," he threatened.

Axel whistled, "Someone needs to get laid, and fast. Preferably that hot blonde chick he's got locked up in his mansion."

Roxas growled, low and feral.

"Ok, ok, sorry, so why'd you ask for me?" Axel asked.

Roxas swore he took a long drag of air, it was probably from the cigarette his red head friend was smoking at this moment.

"It's about Riku Akira," he replied.

"Ah, him. What do you want to know, kiddo?"

Roxas twitched, "Another nickname," he thought annoyed.

"Everything, send me all of his reports, from his childhood all the way to the time we caught him and locked him up," Roxas demanded.

"You worried he'll come back?" Axel said seriously.

"They always come back," Roxas replied assertive and hanged up the phone.

Just then the front door opened and Roxas's twin comes in with his fiance. Roxas waved at them as he shut down the computer, he trusted Axel enough to know he'd do what he said.

"Hey Ven, what's up?" Roxas asked.

"It's TJ, apparently Vanitas found something about him," Ventus replied.

"Did he? Interesting..." Roxas commented.

"Yes, also Van needs your help with those paperwork. Since, you know, you're part policeman," Ventus smiled.

Roxas nodded and smiled at Aqua, "Hey there, haven't seen you in a while, Kairi and Sora are upstairs," he said.

Aqua smiled at Roxas and gave Ventus a quick kiss as she made her way upstairs.

"So, when are you two getting married?" Roxas asked nonchalantly.

Ventus gave Roxas a side way glance. "Not this year, that's for sure."

Namine and Kairi sat on the bed and was looking through some catalogues in a magazine. They were both commenting on the quality and style of the dresses. Well, Kairi was, Namine continued with the 'mmhmms' for approval and the 'uhmnn' for the disapproval.

Sora was skimming through loads of balancing sheets of the company, checking to see if each numbers were correctly imputted.

Aqua popped her head on the door frame and waved at the red head. Kairi squealed and jumped out of the bed and scrambled towards Aqua.

"Hey, Kai, how have you been?" She asked.

"Pregnant!" Kairi replied enthusiastic.

Sora was currently drinking his water, and nearly choked on the contents. Namine rushed over holding a towel, she took from her washroom and handed it to the said brunette.

"Thanks Nami!" He said relieved.

Namine just smoothed his back with a sweat drop.

"You must be Namine," Aqua greeted. "I'm Aqua, Ventus's fiance."

Namine waved and smiled shyly. Sure she has just acquired her voice back, but since she was so accustomed to being silent she could only use body language. Roxas would probably try to fix that problem with her later, she noted.

"So Aqua what brings you here?" Kairi asked motioned her friend to the bed, and they both sat down.

Namine went downstairs to prepare refreshments, while Sora turned his laptop off and listened to his wife and her friend's conversation.

"Ventus asked me to come. He said it'd be a good opportunity for me to meet Namine," she replied.

"Ven's here?" Sora asked.

Aqua nodded, "he also mentioned something about Van bringing in his girl as well," she noted.

Sora nodded and left the room. If Ventus and his own brother were coming it probably concerns the company.

"So you're saying Riku might come after them?" Ventus said incredulously.

"Shhh! Dude you are LOUD!" Roxas hissed.

The blonde brothers have just finished talking about the problem concerning Mr. Strife. Now Roxas was just filling Ventus in with Kairi's pregnancy, his current affair with Namine and Riku Akira's parole.

"Sorry, sorry. It's just...Rox I don't think he would. I mean why would someone risk getting themselves caught and put back in jail?" Ventus stated.

To which Roxas said to himself was a good point. But Roxas knew better, he knew that guys like Riku would take the risk. They have pride, too much pride.

"Just trust me on this ok? I'm the cop here," Roxas replied.

"Yeah, part time cop," Ventus snorted.

Roxas thumped his brother's head. Little did they know, little miss Namine was listening the whole time.

.

.

.

.

He's out...

He's going to hurt me...

Kairi...

The unborn baby...

What am I going to do?

.

.

.

Namine staggered away from the kitchen and bump into a broad chest. She looked up only to be met with gold hard eyes. She squeaked and jumped away from Vanitas.

"Hey there, Princess," Vanitas greeted.

Sora just came down and waved at his twin. Xion was behind Vanitas and eyed Namine.

"Calm down kitty, she's Roxie's," Vanitas reassured Xion.

Sora laughed at the comment and placed an arm around Namine's shoulder.

"Don't worry Nami, Xion won't bite," he said.

Namine began to shake uncontrollably. Sora's smile dropped instantly, he knew what that meant. Xion only stepped forward.

"Hi, I'm Xion," she smiled.

"Don't, Xion," Sora gently pushed her away.

"Shit," Vanitas cursed.

.

.

.

What to do?

What

To

Do

.

.

.

Tears began to swim in her baby blue eyes. Vanitas ran to get Roxas, maybe there was still time to stop the episode, he thought. Xion ran behind him, who was very confused at this moment.

"Roxie! Your girlfriend's at it again," Vanitas bellowed.

Roxas cursed and got up, as he dashed toward's Namine's direction. Ventus stood there meeting Vanitas's eyes.

"Since when did you know they just started dating?" The blonde wondered.

"Lucky guess."

After Vanitas and Xion went to get Roxas, Sora tried to calm the blonde girl, but to no avail. She already began screaming and trashing, her blue eyes no longer held light but dullness.

"Nami, calm down," Sora muttered.

She trashed and tried to ease his grip, but Sora was pretty strong.

.

.

.

Let go!

He'll kill...

Red...

Drip.

Drop.

Blood Stained Your Heart...

.

.

.

Drip.

.

.

.

Drop.

.

.

.

Heart Beat Stopped...

"NAMINE!"

A/N: ok sooo I haven't updated reason: I was busy with dance crew stuff. Um...I guess since that's over I better start writing...again. I also began on doing a one-shot of RokuNami. I haven't uploaded it yet but you guys can always check the profile.

please review, greatly appreciated.

Aim High and Dream Big guys, see you around.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I screamed and yelled until my lungs gave out. Roxas was saying somethings that I couldn't hear. All I could hear was screaming, all I could see were shadows...monsters.

Roxas's face was devoured by a monstrous hand, claiming his face.

Drip. Drop...

His blood dripped down his smashed and disoriented face.

Stop it.

The hand didn't stop there. It came after every single one of them. The people I considered my new family.

I screamed and yelled until my lungs gave out...

No...

Until darkness welcomed me...

He's coming...

Then.

Drip.

Drop.

Heart Beats...

Stopped.

Kairi paced around the floor of the living room. Everyone was in Roxas's living room and by everyone it was Axel, Larxene, Roxas, Kairi, Sora, Xion, Vanitas, Ventus and Aqua. Namine fainted the moment Roxas shook her.

Roxas was just sitting on the couch glaring at the floor. Everyone was dead silent.

Axel, a brave soul he was, took out a lighter and a cigarette and started to inhale the fumes. Roxas twitched in irritation as he tried to control himself not to hurt his partner.

Larxene on the other hand was a different story, as she smacked her fiance across the head.

"Have you no shame," she hissed angrily.

"Ow woman, that hurts!" Axel whined, earning another smack.

"What do you think triggered that?" Ventus asked.

He was familiar with Namine's fit, and every fit means something or someone caused her episodes.

"She probably heard us, Ven," Roxas said quietly.

"Heard you talking about what?" Vanitas asked.

"Riku," both blondes responded.

Sora sat up straighter, Kairi stopped pacing. Larxene and Axel stopped their mini war. That name was a trigger word for everyone. It was like their own personal Voldemort.

"What about...him," Kairi whispered.

Axel, again, a brave soul stepped in. "He's out," and puffed more smoke.

Kairi choked back a cry and fell on Sora's lap. The said brunette stroked his wife's red hair and kissed her neck. This news had mostly taken the toll on them. Riku may have been their friend before, but that all changed when he broke someone dear to them.

"How..." Sora whispered.

"On parole, they claimed he was a good boy and let him go. Of course he can't get near any of us, but with my knowledge and experience. I'd say that wouldn't stop him at all," Axel said.

"Told you," Roxas whispered to his twin.

"Dude, you proved nothing. This is Axel we're talking about, he's been wrong...a LOT," Ventus snickered.

Aqua and Xion were both completely lost. They didn't know who this Riku was, but probably some psycopath the way everyone reacted with his name, they could only guess.

"Guys, mind filling us in?" Xion asked.

Vanitas wrapped an arm around the girl. "Course babe, see this Riku guy, is like, a big bad wolf. Namine is the red ridding hood, big bad wolf wanted booze and red ridding hood, got none. So, big bad wolf beat red ridding hood, Kairi, red ridding hood's grandmother, called the hunter and his friends, Roxie and Axel and tossed big bad wolf to jail," Vanitas finished.

Aqua scratched her head, while the rest of the group glared at Vanitas. The purpose of connecting their story with red ridding hood was beyond their reach. If it was to humour Xion, it failed...miserably.

"So what now? Do we stay in one place to keep Namine from being harmed?" Aqua asked.

Roxas rubbed his neck, "it's worth a shot. She might get use to the people and eventual be able to fluently talk, without stuttering."

Kairi tried to regain her composure but failed. She began to shake, and more tears fell.

"I just want Namine to be happy again. Is that so bad?" She cried.

Everyone in the room didn't say anything. Not even Axel the brave utter a single word, or puff a smoke. Ventus and Aqua looked at each other, silently communicating.

"Ven and I will be back, if we're having a sleep over we better get our stuff," Aqua laughed.

Xion took this as an opportunity to leave as well, but promised to come back. Vanitas said he didn't want to spend the night with a bunch of sissies, but Xion's punch told him otherwise.

Namine rolled and rolled and kept rolling until she fell of the bed. When her face connected to the carpeted floor she yelped her surprise. Now awake from her nightmares she stood up and rubbed her eyes.

Namine didn't know what to do. She wanted to cry and curl back into a ball. Just when she thought she was getting better she had another episode, probably one of the biggest one she's ever done.

She slowly stood up from the floor and made her way to the kitchen. To her surprise she saw everyone in the couch sleeping. Axel and the blonde lady, whom Namine could only guess was Larxene were on the floor. Xion and Vanitas were on an extra air mattress that Roxas hid in the basement. Ventus and Aqua were on the couch while Roxas was awake on his laptop. Kairi and Sora must have taken the spare guest room...which to Namine thought, 'Why didn't these guys take the other spare rooms as well? We have a lot.'

Roxas looked up from his screen and found the quiet blonde.

"Hey, you're awake," he said softly as he slowly made his way towards her.

Namine smiled meekly and hid her flaming face behind her bangs.

"I-I got h-hun-gry. I d-didn't wa-ant to d-isturb you," she stuttered.

Roxas chuckled and kissed her, Namine savoured this and touched his cheek. Roxas held onto her wrist and kissed her deeper, letting her know how important she was to him.

When they broke away, Namine was seeing stars from the lack of oxygen. Roxas smiled at her dizzy state and guided her back to her bedroom.

"Come on, you have a long night."

"There she is...that whore, acting all sweet and cuddly on her new boy toy," a man snickered lowering his handheld telescope.

"That's the man who got you in jail? Seriously?" Another one said.

"Losing your touch there. You were the king in high school," his other companions scoffed.

This only angered the initial man and punched his comrade.

"Are you trying to piss me off?" He snarled.

"No, just telling you the truth," the other replied.

The second man stood and watched at the sidelines, as the two men began to banter.

"How about instead of arguing, we start making a plan," the second man said.

The leader of the group turned his attention to him and smiled sinister like.

"Good idea Saix," he said.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go back Riku," the third one said and took off.

Riku tied his long white hair and looked back at his ex wife one last time, before he left.

Roxas shifted uncomfortably and decided to see why his whole arm feels numb. He felt soft silk strands on his chin, and heard soft snores from the owner of those silky strands. He chuckled when he found her sleeping on his arm.

Roxas probably fell asleep with Namine, though it was unintentional, he still enjoyed the feeling of waking up beside her. The arm was a small sacrifice, just so he could enjoy the view of his new found girlfriend, sleeping.

Unfortunately the saying good things come to end was way to accurate as Axel slammed the door open. Roxas twitched in annoyance and glared at the spikey red head.

"Really?" Roxas hissed gesturing his free hand on Namine.

Axel shrugged. "You two need to wake up. Breakfast is ready." Then he closes the door.

Namine shifted as her head landed on Roxas's toned chest. Roxas felt his face heat up a few degrees as he lightly tapped Namine's face. The said woman shifted and swatted his hand away, making Roxas smirk in amusement.

"Come on Nami, wake up," he cooed.

Namine shifted and groaned in anguish that her sleep was cut short. She sat up and looked around confused for a second, but recovered herself when she saw Roxas.

"Morning," he smiled.

Namine blushed and mumbled a soft 'good morning.' Roxas jumped out of bed, pulling Namine with him as they made their way downstairs.

"Van! You're eating all of it," Sora whined.

"Sorry little bro, first come first serve," Vanitas said opening his mouth to savour more of Kairi's omelette.

"Kai! Can you make more?" Sora pouted.

Kairi kissed her husband's cheeks and went to work on another batch of omelette.

Larxene walked in the kitchen holding a three boxes of donuts. Xion followed behind her as she skipped down to Vanitas.

Larxene set down the boxes and have the men pig out on them.

"Hey, save some for us," Roxas called as he entered the kitchen not long after Xion.

"I tried to wake them up earlier, I really did, but they were too busy smoochin," Axel sighed.

Roxas thwacked Axels head and scowled.

"Ow!" Axel yelped.

Then said, "You keep that scowl on your face, and you'll scare your new girlfriend."

Everyone laughed and Kairi set down four plates of omlettes for them to eat. Namine smiled at her sister and sat down.

"So, what's the plan for today?" Aqua asked eating a donut.

"I was thinking of doing the dress shopping today," Larxene said.

"Great! Cause I need new white, silk fabric for your dress in progress, Lar," Kairi stated sitting down next to Sora.

"Then it's settled, we're going dress shopping!" Xion pumped her fist in the air.

"Boys, what's OUR plan?" Ventus chuckled.

"Drink and have fun!" Axel exclaimed.

Roxas smacked the red head's face and glared.

"Ow! Man, you gotta stop doing that," Axel whined.

"I would if you had anything intelligent to say," Roxas snapped.

Axel feigned his wounded expression. "You hurt me partner."

Suddenly a gun shot was heard at the complex, and several screams followed outside. Roxas and Axel stopped bickering and for a second the room was silent.

Then Roxas swiftly walked over to a kitchen drawer pulling out two pistols. He tossed on to Axel, who caught it with one hand, and unlocked the one in his hand.

"No one moves or leaves let alone talk," Roxas commanded.

Everyone just nodded and sat still. Roxas and Axel left the mansion and moved around the perimeter of the entire neighbourhood. It seemed to be ok, no one was hurt, and this relieved the blonde part time cop. He wasn't really in a mood for action so early in the morning.

"Can anyone tell me what's happened?" Axel asked a group of kids on the park.

One child was crying looking for his parents while the others were scared and lost. Roxas didn't recognize any of the children as he cautiously crouched in front of the crying child.

"Hey there kido, where are your parents?" He asked softly.

The kid kept crying barely registered his words. One of his companions who were roughly all at the age of 6 or 10 answered for him.

"We were all kidnapped, sir. We don't know where our parents are, or where we are," she said.

Axel whipped out his cellphone and called the chief. He may know something about 10 missing children. Once he was done with the phone call Roxas made sure to get every name of each kid, with their age and birthdays.

"Do any of you know who left you here? Or why you were taken," Asked Axel.

A boy raised his arms up like he was in school, getting the teacher to acknowledge him. A smile twitched into the red head's face and nodded towards the boy.

"We don't know them. They had masks on, and, and guns! And I don't know why they took us, they just did."

"Yea, one of them fired at the sky. He said something about a distraction," a little girl replied.

Axel furrowed his eyebrows as he was deep in thought. Roxas immediately sprang onto his feet.

"Watch over these kids," was all he said before he sprinted towards his mansion.

Namine and the rest of the group sat in a circle at the living room. After the gunshot they decided their appetites were successfully filled. Currently they were playing a card game of president, except Larxene, Vanitas and Namine.

"Ha! I win again!" Cried Aqua victoriously, as she placed her last card on the pile.

"Damn it," Sora groaned.

Ventus laughed as pride swelled in his chest. Having your fiance beat the crap out of one of his best friends was very entertaining.

Sora glared at the blonde, "what are you laughing about! She beat you too!"

Ventus shrugged and kissed Aqua's forehead. "So? She's my fiance, it's ok."

Kairi laughed and came in second, giving her the title of vice president.

Sora whined again. It was obvious he was going to lose. Among all of them he has the most cards left in the game.

Unfortunately their fun and games were cut short by the sound of shattering glass. Before anyone could react the sliding door beside the living room that lead to the gardens was broken. A man with black clothing and mask came in, holding a crowbar in his hands.

Sora, Ventus, and Vanitas got up and began to protect the girls. Kairi glared at the man, she noticed his sea green eyes and thought it looked quite familiar.

"Go back to where you came from buddy, it's four against one, you don't stand a chance," Vanitas said cockily.

The man laughed and snapped his fingers to reveal his three comrades.

"Now we're even," he said in a gruff voice.

This gave Ventus an idea that the man was someone they knew. That was why he hid his face and changed his voice tone. However, Kairi caught on, as she began to shakily point at him.

"R-Riku!" She whispered.

Namine squeaked and ran towards her sister. Kairi embraced Namine and held her tightly.

"Riku? I should have known," Sora snarled.

Riku threw his head back and laughed, while pulling up the mask to show them his face.

"Those policemen where so useless. They didn't notice earlier that this was all a trap," he said smugly.

Vanitas pieced together the situation and glared at the villain in front of them.

"Who did you shoot?" He asked low and menacingly.

"No one, it was a warning shot, but the kids out there should give him a little something to fuzz about," he replied then turned to Namine.

"Hello there, I've come to get you back," he sneered.

"Don't you have a restraining order?" Kairi snapped.

"As if a piece of shitting paper can stop me."

"How about a kick in the balls?" Larxene yelled and did exactly what she just said.

Riku crumpled on the ground as he gasped for air. Everyone took this as a sign to run out and hide Namine.

"Get them!" Riku gasped.

The three men ran after them. Sora thought it would be better if they split up, lesser chance of them finding anyone, especially Namine.

Larxene and Namine began to run to wards an abandoned shack that no one seemed to think was out of place in a rich neighbourhood. Larxene had to give it credit though, it did looked like it belonged there. Once they were inside Namine slumped down on the rotten floor, Larxene followed suit.

"Hey, are you ok?" Larxene gently asked.

"Y-yes," Namine whispered.

Their peace was short lived when Riku knocked down the wall.

Larxene jumped up and began to fight. She learned a few things from Axel, and thought now was the time to use them. Unfortunately whe was a bit inexperienced, but managed to damage Riku, before Riku twisted her arm behind her and knocked her out with the hilt of his gun.

Larxene crumbled on the floor unconscious.

"That was for my balls, bitch," he spat and roughly took Namine's wrist.

The said blonde screamed for Larxene to wake up as tears began to rapidly fall. Not again! Not again! She wasn't going to be trapped with this horrid man again. She cried as she writhed and twisted as she tried to get away from him. But his grip was too strong as he yanked her up and tossed her over his shoulder.

"Shut up! You deserved this, if you've been a good wife we wouldn't be in this mess," he snarled.

I was being taken by evil.

It didn't feel like I had much of a choice.

It felt like fate didn't want me to be happy.

Maybe it was best I stayed away from them.

To protect them, so this won't repeat itself.

But at the same time.

It tears me up to think I'll be forgotten.

Will I be forgotten?

Will I forget the kindness they showed me?

Roxas...will you save me?

Drip.

What is that?

Drop.

Could it be water?

Drip.

No, it can't be.

Drop.

It feels too dense to be water.

It's blood.

Funny.

I can taste it.

Metallic and sweet.

Poisonous and addictive.

A/N: updated hahaha sorry for it being long. I had a writer's block problem and my blackberry was being a bitch like always. Well ya'll know what to do, click review and tell me what you think or what you expect in the next chapters!

Aim high and Dream big guys, see you all around.


End file.
